


Charms & Palms

by Pinx_B (orphan_account)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: The future could never really be predicted but that didn't mean it was impossible to help steer it on the right path..





	

**Author's Note:**

> I usually do something different for the 20th fic (which I personally didn't think I'd hit for LL yet here we are :3) so since NozoNico seem to be the pinnacle of a lot of the angst I have written here, I thought I'd give them a much more pleasant fic ^^ 
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Nico wasn't sure on the scale of 1 to 10 at how irritated she was at that moment. Although the invention of a new numeric system might be able to hint at it with the frown she wore that would've been capable of making the most fearless shrink back in fear.

"I can't believe you guys dragged me out to this place, what am I, 3?".

"Well your height would depict so".

"Eli, you're a good friend an all but you're about to become girlfriendless. I'm sure Umi wouldn't mind taking her place and I like her better than this demon".

Eli stayed between Nico and Maki in case the former made heed on her threat. As small as she was, she had seen the woman pack a punch or two.

"Maki, come on now" Eli smiled pleadingly to the redhead to not provoke Nico further.

"I was kidding" Maki said and reassured Eli by tightening her hold on her hand whilst they walked through the fairground.

"You need to get out a bit more Nico, too much work and no fun won't do you good. Not to mention your health".

"But I-".

"Hitting the clubs every weekend and getting laid doesn't count" Maki interjected.

"She's right" Eli said as she looked at Nico who was mulling over thinking of a rebuttal but even she couldn't deny it.

Nico scoffed and dug her hands into her jacket pocket instead, "Like it's a bad thing. Anyway, why here? All I see are annoying kids and even more annoying teenagers".

"Yeah you and me both" Maki muttered under her breath.

'What was that, Maki?".

"Oh I said it's a bit of both".

"I bet you did" Nico grumbled back with a nervous Eli trying to keep things settled.

"It's just a day out from your usual okay? Trust me it'll be great" the blonde tried to convince Nico, not really getting anywhere, "There is so much to do here and who doesn't like the atmosphere of a fairground what with the rides, food, culture & entertainment!".

"Okay how much are they paying you to advertise for them?" Nico asked with an eyebrow raised at Eli.

Eli laughed and nudged Nico playfully, "Nobody is paying me and if you give it a chance, you'd see what I mean".

She scanned the scene until her blue eyes landed on something that would definitely be amusing for a die hard logic like Maki to try but figured it'd be even more interesting to see Nico's reaction.

"Let's check that place out" she said and pulled the pair along till they were stood in front of a medium sized marquee decorated in bright pastel colours.

Two giant hands were placed on either side of the entrance and they were painted gold, each one holding a glass ball in the palm. Various other decorations fitting the theme of what the interior of the marquee beheld were scattered around making it appealing for those that had an interest in it.

The sign read:

**Palms & Charms**

_A journey that mere minds can't access without our special touch._

_Enter if you can leave what you once knew behind._

 

"Fortune telling?" Nico asked and rolled her eyes, "Eli, you're kidding me right, please tell me you're kidding".

"I have to agree with Nico on this one" Maki stated as she eyed the marquee and then Eli, _"What are you up to?"_ she wondered.

"Aw come on, it'll be fun!" Eli smiled and shoved Nico forward gently but she instantly drew back, "I know it is not accurate but no visit to a place like this would be complete without going there".

"Babe, it's people ripping off clueless and desperate people" Maki said, "Actually, perfect for Nico" she finished with a grin.

Before Nico could lay into Maki, Eli gave her another firm shove into the marquee and waved her in.

"Eli I swear I'm going to end you once I am done here!".

"Have fun Nico!" Eli laughed out in response.

"See if they can do anything about your attitude while you are there".

"I heard that tomato!".

Maki turned around in Eli's arms to face her, her eyes trying to suss out what the blonde was up to.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on up there?" she asked and brushed some of Eli's fringe back.

"We're just giving her a helping hand..or two if you count them" Eli chuckled and pointed at the two golden hands, "Trust me, if this goes well then Nico will have much more than her future told".

"You're too helpful for your own good you know" Maki shook her head and wrapped her arms behind the blonde's neck, "No wonder Nico tagged along even if she could have said no" and then smiled at the soft look on Eli's face.

"It's worth it to see the ones I care about happy" Eli replied and pulled Maki into a tighter hug.

Her vision caught glimpse of a claw arcade game and the main prize, after Maki, was the second cutest thing she had ever seen.

Maki pulled back and followed the blonde's gaze to the game and the way Eli was looking at it made her determined that she wouldn't leave the fairground till she had won it.

"You want that? I'm going to win it for you".

"Huh, Maki? Hold on!" Eli called out as the redhead pulled her along.

Eli wasn't that only one who strove to see the ones she cared about happy after all and if a fluffy orange and black robot like plush doll made Eli smile, then she damn well would get it Maki thought to herself.

 

***

 

When Nico stepped in, she was surprised that the interior of the place was larger than it was perceived on the outside and she had to walk down and turn right to actually meet the person that was supposedly going to tell her how her future was panned out.

She had to admire the décor that looked classy as opposed to the faux and tasteless type she had seen in the past when dragged into these places by her siblings.

"Dragged in by kids and pushed in by an adult, I wonder which really is the child" she muttered to herself and walked up to the table to see someone sat down.

"Hello, welcome to Charms & Palms" came the mellow voice of the woman there.

"Right, hi" Nico could only say back, _"As if I could get anymore lame"_ she scolded herself.

"Please, have a seat Nico".

"Huh? How did you know my name?!" Nico questioned suspiciously as she carefully sat down, never removing her eyes from the intriguing turquoise ones looking at her.

"Well.." the woman leaned in, making Nico do the same, "I heard your friend shout it out" and winked with a teasing smile at Nico's reaction.

"Funny, real funny" Nico murmured and composed herself as she almost believed it was some entity whispering in the woman's ear telling her.

"So what's your name? Healing Wisher of the human realm or something?".

"Close enough, Nozomi" she chuckled whilst taking in Nico's bright red eyes that were laced with scepticism.

"Nozomi" Nico repeated, "Nice name".

"Well I did prefer your variation of it I must admit" Nozomi teased further as she laid out her tarot cards, "It really captures in the essence of what I am about".

"A mystic with a sense of humour huh, what is the world coming to" Nico joked back.

"The world is what you make it Nico, so it is refreshing to hear that what you see is humour".

"Right and you already guessed that did you?".

Nozomi smiled, "Hardly, you've simply shown me that right now".

Nico was caught off guard at the realism of Nozomi's personality, expecting something of a more flamboyant and over dramatic side to come through. But then again, Nozomi had hardly said a word about knowing what Nico's life would entail right off the bat like most do.

She gave her host a thorough look, taking in the finer details of the woman in front of her who was in her early 20s at least like herself. Her lustrous purple hair was let down, a side fringe enhancing her drawing turquoise eyes that seemed to twinkle even in the dimly lit marquee. She was dressed no different than herself Nico noticed, casual outfit that looked perfect and that in itself unnerved her.

It was like Nozomi was far more mysterious and intriguing simply being there than any of the other fortune tellers she had humoured her siblings into seeing.

The normality yet the sage like aura baffled Nico to no extent.

"If you'd like, we could take a picture together. It'll last longer" Nozomi winked.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I was just wondering..".

"Why I don't have a robe on or wearing excessive jewellery or waving my hands around as if I'm directing air traffic?".

"Yeah pretty much" Nico responded, _"That and the fact that you and Eli could literally be the parents of a serial killer in a manga I'm reading. Beautiful but deadly"._

Not that she would be sharing that detail with Nozomi of course, she didn't want to weird her out by calling her beautiful from out of the blue.

 _"Cause that's the weird part"_ she rolled her eyes at herself.

"I'm sure there are many sayings about how looks can be deceiving. Lets take you for example" Nozomi smiled and urged for Nico to lay her palm down over the cards.

"What..what about me?" Nico hesitantly replied when Nozomi gently placed her hand underneath hers.

"Relax Nico, there is nothing to worry about with me".

"Isn't that what murderers say before they're about to kidnap their victim?".

Nozomi thought for a moment and then laughed softly, "Well yes but I'm in no position to kidnap you let alone murder you".

"That is not reassuring!".

"I'm kidding" Nozomi grinned and then used the index finger of her other hand to run around Nico's palm. "As I was saying about you" she continued as she moved her eyes from Nico's curious face to her open palm and continued to trail her fingers over the lines, "What most perceive of you is the very opposite of what you actually are".

"Doesn't that apply to everyone? Hardly rocket or palm science".

Nozomi laughed again and Nico could swear she heard a choir in the background with angels and trumpets and doves bursting out from thin air whenever she did.

"I can't disagree with that as we as people have candid views of each other. Such as you assuming I'm channelling the devil on her phone after dialling 666 when I knew your name" Nozomi teased whilst slowing moving her fingers up to Nico's wrist.

The shudder didn't pass her and she filed that away for future reference, _"A sensitive spot on the underside of her wrist? Cute"._

"C'mon, you can hardly blame me for that" Nico countered and tried to get her body back under control but such an innocent action from the stranger in front of her was working her up from the inside.

"I wasn't saying it's a negative thing Nico, simply that it is what we do as humans" Nozomi answered and dragged her index finger back down to the centre of Nico's palm, "One would perceive you as being hot headed, stubborn & overpowering no?".

Nico feigned hurt and replied, "Wow, be gentle why dont you".

"But if one was to look closer at those traits, they would see the loyalty and hard working nature that people miss at first glance. They miss your motivation to be the best, they miss your tenderness for those you love by reading your compassion as arrogance and..".

Nico gulped, unable to take her eyes off of Nozomi's glistening pair that had her trapped but happily so, "And?".

"And your small size for being younger than your age and maturity".

Nico's face screamed murder at that stage and Nozomi was quiet okay with being killed because teasing Nico was worth it.

"How unprofessional" Nico huffed but kept her hand in Nozomi's.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself with that one" Nozomi sweetly smiled, "But it is all true, how much of a character you are and how much you have to offer. It is admirable and rare to come across".

"You think so?" Nico asked and tried to conceal her shyness at how seriously Nozomi was saying those words to her.

Even if Nico didn't admit it to anyone, she feared that her personality attributed to most of her loneliness whilst growing up and even though things were much different now, that thought would always be in the back of her mind.

"I know so".

"Did my palm really tell you all that?".

"You know, a lot of the art behind the novelty type of fortune telling is down to facial recognition and body language".

"Yeah? And how's my body looking to you now?".

"Rather perfect if I must say".

"Nozomi..".

"Hey, you ask and I tell" Nozomi smirked although the way Nico said her name was lighting a fire of her own within her mind, "But it is a great way to read people and how they really feel. Not to mention how they talk and all the defence mechanisms they have in place such as your sarcasm".

"My sarcasm is a gift I'll have you know" Nico replied and was disappointed when Nozomi pulled her hand away.

"That I cannot deny however, it seems like our time is up sadly" Nozomi said and smiled at Nico, "It was a pleasure to meet you Nico".

Nico fumbled over her words as she realised she didn't want that to be the end of their conversation, "Uh, yeah likewise Nozomi. Thanks for this I guess" and prepared to pay the fee but was stopped by Nozomi.

"No need for that, your company paid a fee that cannot be replaced by money".

The genuine way she had said it and the way her eyes conveyed the earnest aura of her words was enough to make Nico wish she could reach out and hug her and tell Nozomi that maybe they should go out some time but nerves overtook the usually confidant woman.

"Th-thanks, I'll see you around" Nico replied hopefully.

Nozomi stood up when Nico did, "Take this" she said and picked up a card from the table.

It was the card that Nico's hand was resting on.

Nico eyed it up and gave a small smile, not having a clue what the card meant or implied but was grateful to have any form of memorabilia from this encounter.

"Thank you Nozomi".

"You're most welcome and may I add that you'll having something new to look forward to".

"That sounds rather unexpecting" Nico said with a look of doubt.

Nozomi simply smiled, "Most things usually are" and waved Nico off when she turned and made her way out.

 _"You certainly were, Nico"._  
 

***

     

As Nico sauntered out of the marquee, she saw Maki and Eli walk towards her from the other side.

"What the hell is that?" Nico asked Eli who had the plush toy in her arms, the smile on the blonde's face bordering between a 5 year old in a sweet store and Leatherface being trapped in a mansion with fresh faced teens.

"Isn't it the cutest?" she gushed.

"The hell have you done to Eli?" Nico questioned further with slight worry.

Maki shook her head with a small grin, "She's fine, so what happened in there?".

Nico wasn't sure which part of the conversation she could reiterate to them both without sounding insane.

_"I don't know but all of a sudden I want to follow every single blog and feed on astrology, let Nozomi hold my hand and much more every damn day and buy a crystal ball and listen to her voice telling me how awesome I am and me telling her how perfect she is"._

Catching the words in her mouth before they could escape, Nico just shrugged and tried to look as disinterested as possible, "Nothing interesting and the same old crazy stuff we thought".

Maki raised an eyebrow at the way Nico had said it with hardly any emotion in it, as if her mind was elsewhere.

It was elsewhere because Nico was wondering how on earth she could get back and contact Nozomi as the idea of not seeing her again felt like her rib cage was being wedged open and her heart being pulled out clump by clump.

"So what did she say about your future? Greater heights to reach?" Maki quipped.

"Oh look who's the comedian now" Nico hit back and pulled the card out of her pocket, "She gave me this saying I'll have something new to look forward to, whatever the heck that means".

The sight of the card finally snapped Eli out of her endearing attention at her prize and couldn't help the grin bracing her face which made both Maki and Nico curious.

"Nicely done Nico, I knew you both would click!".

"Huh?" both Nico and the redhead expressed at the same time and tried to suss out what Eli could mean by that.

"Click? Her? Both?" Nico questioned and looked between the card and Eli's laughing face, "You have 10 seconds to explain before your new friend over there and I have a nice chat with a hammer".

"Nozomi Tojou, that's who you saw right?".

"Yeah.." Nico drawled out as anxiety ate away at her, "Didn't know her family name, anyway how did you know that? Start explaining blondie".

Maki eyed Eli up too at the mention of this mysterious woman that Eli happened to know, "Eli?".

Eli wrapped an arm behind Maki's waist and smiled reassuringly, "Nozomi is an old friend of mine & I thought about how she and Nico would actually get on well. I vaguely told her about you, not even your name and since she was doing this gig for the actual person who couldn't turn up due to being unwell, she offered to fill in. She's very precarious about people she meets and only agreed to this because she trusts me and I know you are the same Nico".

"So this was like a blind date thing where Nico and this Nozomi person could get a feel of each other?" Maki filled in once it all clicked together and faced Nico, "I assume she felt you?".

"Jeez just my palm! Stop making it sound dirty, Maki!".

"Oh I don't know, the things a woman can do to another woman with her palm alone is incredible".

Both Nico and Eli blushed with wide eyes, "Maki!".

"What, it's true" the redhead shrugged off.

"Anyway" Nico said and diverted back to the topic at hand, "Even if this was the case, how do you know Nozomi actually likes me and what makes you think I like her?".

Eli grinned in a way that made Nico fear for her life, "The card in your hand, it is the card of the lovers isn't it? Nozomi told me that if she liked you, she would give you that card and if you felt the same, I could give you her number".

"That's quiet clever" Mako interjected, impressed by the strategic approach to matchmaking.

Nico felt her knees weaken with this knowledge and her earlier fear of not seeing Nozomi again disappeared steadily.

"And from the look on your face, it is safe to say the feeling is mutual too" Eli added with a smile, happy that Nozomi was able to make that much of an impact on her.

"So you set this entire thing up?" Nico finally spoke and once again tried to compose herself and keep the glee down, "Hm, not bad I guess".

"Aw Nico, is that your way of saying thank you to Eli?".

Eli chuckled at the exchange and how Nico was vehemently trying to deny it all but was failing as her eyes were filled with mirth at knowing she would be able to see Nozomi again.

Maybe now it'd give her friend the opportunity to see how Maki had the ability to turn her, the most stoic of souls into an anatomy of fluff and mushy feelings.

"Well either way, I'm still getting laid so thank you for that!".

But behind her bravado, Nico knew she would be getting and giving much more than that as the thought of Nozomi filtered into her mind again, the card in her grasp being held tight because for the first time in her life; she couldn't wait to see what the future held.

 

 

 

 


End file.
